smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Award For Best Original Song
The SmashTV Award For Best Original Song is one of the awards given annually to songwriters who have composed an original song written specifically for a film. WINNERS AND NOMINEES Those highlighted in Bold are the winners. 1999: *I Could Not Ask For More (Message In A Bottle) **Performed by Edwin McCain **Written by Diane Warren *Love Makes The World Go Round (The Powerpuff Girls) **Performed by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and EG Daily **Written by David P Smith *Save Me (Magnolia) **Performed & Written by Aimee Mann *When She Loved Me (Toy Story 2) **Performed by Sarah McLachlan **Written by Randy Newman *'You'll Be In My Heart (Tarzan)' **'Performed & Written by Phil Collins' 2000: *A Fool In Love (Meet The Parents) **Performed & Written by Randy Newman *'I've Seen It All (Dancer In The Dark)' **'Performed by Bjork & Thom Yorke' **'Written by Bjork, Sjon, & Lars Von Trier' *Take A Look Around (Mission Impossible 2) **Performed by Limp Bizkit **Written by Fred Durst & Lalo Schifrin *Things Have Changed (Wonder Boys) **Performed & Written by Bob Dylan *When You Love (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie) **Performed by Sinead O'Connor **Written by Adam Anders, Maribeth Derry, & Nikki Anders 2001: *If I Didn't Have You (Monsters Inc.) **Performed by John Goodman & Billy Crystal **Written by Randy Newman *May It Be (Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring) **Performed by Enya **Written by Enya & Roma Ryan *Stay Home (Shrek) **Performed by Self **Written by Matt Mahaffey *Sweet Victory (Spongebob Squarepants) **Performed & Written by David Glen Eisley *'Vanilla Sky (Vanilla Sky)' **'Performed & Written by Paul McCartney' 2002: *California (Here We Come) (Orange County) **Performed by Phantom Planet **Written by Alex Greenwald, Jason Schwartzman, Joseph Meyer, & BG De Sylva *Father And Daughter (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) **Performed & Written by Paul Simon *The Hands That Built America (Gangs Of New York) **Performed & Written by U2 *Lose Yourself (8 Mile) **Performed & Written by Eminem *'Simple And Clean (Kingdom Hearts)' **'Performed & Written by Hikaru Utada' 2003: *'Into The West (Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King)' **'Performed by Annie Lennox' **'Written by Annie Lennox, Fran Walsh, & Howard Shore' *Man Of The Hour (Big Fish) **Performed by Pearl Jam **Written by Eddie Vedder *School Of Rock (School Of Rock) **Performed by The School Of Rock Cast w/ The Mooney Suzuki **Written by Mike White & Sammy James Jr. *Shade And Honey (Laurel Canyon) **Performed by Sparklehorse **Written by Mark Linkous *What Dreams Are Made Of (The Lizzie McGuire Movie) **Performed by Hilary Duff **Written by Dean Pitchford & Matthew Wilder 2004: *Accidentally In Love (Shrek 2) **Performed by Counting Crows **Written by Adam Duritz, Dan Vickery, David Bryson, Matt Malley, & David Immergluck *Believe (The Polar Express) **Performed by Josh Groban **Written by Glen Ballard & Alan Silvestri *'I Need Some Sleep (Shrek 2)' **'Performed by Eels' **'Written by Mark Oliver Everett' *Old Habits Die Hard (Alfie) **Performed by Mick Jagger **Written by Mick Jagger & David Stewart *Spongebob And Patrick Confront The Psychic Wall Of Energy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) **Performed by The Flaming Lips **Written by Wayne Coyne, Steve Drozd, & Michael Ivins *Vindicated (Spider-Man 2) **Performed by Dashboard Confessional **Written by Crhis Carrabba 2005: *A Love That Will Never Grow Old (Brokeback Mountain) **Performed by Emmylou Harris **Composed by Gustavo Santaolalla **Written by Bernie Taupin *'Can't Take It In (The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & The Wardrobe)' **'Performed by Imogen Heap' **'Written by Imogen Heap & Harry Gregson-Williams' *In The Deep (Crash) **Performed by Kathleen York **Written by Kathleen York & Michael Becker *Magic Works (Harry Potter & The Goblet Of Fire) **Performed by Jason Buckle, Steve Claydon, Jarvis Cocker, Jonny Greenwood, Steve Mackey, & Phil Selway **Written by Jarvis Cocker *One Little Slip (Chicken Little) **Performed by Barenaked Ladies **Written by Ed Robertson & Steven Page 2006: *'Listen (Dreamgirls)' **'Performed by Beyonce Knowles' **'Written by Henry Krieger, Scott Cutler, Anne Preven, & Beyonce Knowles' *Love You I Do (Dreamgirls) **Performed by Jennifer Hudson **Written by Henry Krieger & Siedah Garrett *My Destiny (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) **Performed by Donna De Lory **Written by Candie Y *Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts 2) **Performed & Written by Hikaru Utada *The Song Of The Heart (Happy Feet) **Performed & Written by Prince 2007: *Come So Far (So Far To Go) (Hairspray) **Performed by Queen Latifah, Nikki Blonsky, Zac Efron, & Elijah Kelley **Written by Scott Wittman & Marc Shaiman *Falling Slowly (Once) **Performed & Written by Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova *'Little Wonders (Meet The Robinsons)' **'Performed & Written by Rob Thomas' *That's How You Know (Enchanted) **Performed by Amy Adams **Written by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz *Way Back Into Love (Music & Lyrics) **Performed by Hugh Grant & Haley Bennett **Written by Adam Schlesinger *What I've Done (Transformers) **Performed & Written by Linkin Park 2008: *Down To Earth (WALL-E) **Performed by Peter Gabriel **Written by Peter Gabriel & Thomas Newman *Jai Ho! (Slumdog Millionaire) **Performed by AR Rahman ft. Sukhvinder Singh, Tanvi Shah, Mahalaxmi Iyer, & Vijay Prakash **Written by AR Rahman, Gulzar, & Tanvi Shah *The Little Things (Wanted) **Performed & Written by Danny Elfman *Still Alive (Mirror's Edge) **Performed by Lisa Miskovsky **Written by Jonathan Coulton *'The Wrestler (The Wrestler)' **'Performed & Written by Bruce Springsteen' 2009: *9000 Days (Invictus) **Performed by Overtone & Yollandi Nortjie **Composed by Clint Eastwood & Michael Stevens **Written by Dina Eastwood & Emile Welman *'All Is Love (Where The Wild Things Are)' **'Performed by Karen O & The Kids' **'Written by Karen O & Nick Zinner' *Almost There (The Princess And The Frog) **Performed by Anika Noni Rose **Written by Randy Newman *I See You (Avatar) **Performed by Leona Lewis **Written by James Horner & Kuk Harrell *New Divide (Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen) **Performed & Written by Linkin Park 2010: *'Alice (Alice In Wonderland)' **'Performed & Written by Avril Lavigne' *If I Rise (127 Hours) **Performed by AR Rahman & Dido **Written by AR Rahman, Dido, & Rollo Armstrong *I See The Light (Tangled) **Performed by Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi **Written by Alan Menken & Glenn Slater *We Belong Together (Toy Story 3) **Performed & Written by Randy Newman *You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me (Burlesque) **Performed by Cher **Written by Diane Warren 2011: *A Thousand Years (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1) **Performed by Christina Perri **Written by Christina Perri & David Hodges *'The Boy Falls From The Sky (Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark)' **'Performed by Reeve Carney & U2' **'Written by U2' *Hello Hello (Gnomeo And Juliet) **Performed by Elton John & Lady Gaga **Written by Bernie Taupin *The Living Proof (The Help) **Performed by Mary J Blige **Written by Mary J Blige, Harvey Manson Jr., Thomas Newman, & Damon Thomas *Pictures In My Head (The Muppets) **Performed by Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, & The Muppets **Written by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, & Chen Neeman *So Long (Winnie The Pooh) **Performed by Zooey Deschanel & M Ward **Written by Zooey Deschanel 2012: *Everybody Needs A Best Friend (Ted) **Performed by Norah Jones **Written by Walter Murphy *Learn Me Right (Brave) **Performed by Birdy & Mumford And Sons **Written & Composed by Mumford And Sons *Praise Be New Holland (Frankenweenie) **Performed by Winona Ryder **Written by John August & Danny Elfman *'Skyfall (Skyfall)' **'Performed by Adele' **'Written by Adele & Paul Epworth' *Touch The Sky (Brave) **Performed by Julie Fowlis **Composed by Alex Mandel **Written by Mark Andrews & Alex Mandel 2013: *Atlas (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) **Performed & Written by Coldplay *Happy (Despicable Me 2) **Performed & Written by Pharrell Williams *I See Fire (The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug) **Performed & Written by Ed Sheeran *'Let It Go (Frozen)' **'Performed by Idina Menzel' **'Written by Kristen-Anderson & Robert Lopez' *Step Out (The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty) **Performed by Jose Gonzalez **Written by Theodore Shapiro & Craig Warden 2014: *Battle Cry (Transformers: Age Of Extinction) **Performed & Written by Imagine Dragons *Everything Is Awesome (The Lego Movie) **Performed by Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island **Written by Shawn Patterson, Jo Li, & The Lonely Island *Glory (Selma) **Performed by Common & John Legend **Written by John Legend, Common, & Che Smith *'The Last Goodbye (The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies)' **'Performed by Billy Boyd' **'Written by Billy Boyd & Howard Shore' *Lost Stars (Begin Again) **Performed by Adam Levine **Written by Gregg Alexander, Danielle Brisebois, Nick Lashley, & Nick Southwood *Yellow Flicker Beat (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part I) **Performed by Lorde **Written by Lorde & Joel Little 2015: *Bad Seed Rising (Spy) **Performed by Bad Seed Rising **Written by Mason Gainer, Aiden Marceron, Francheska Pastor, Louey Peraza, & Scott Stevens *Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey) **Performed by The Weeknd **Written by Ahmed Balshe, Stephen Moccio, Jason Quenneville, & The Weeknd *Love Me Like You Do (Fifty Shades Of Grey) **Performed by Ellie Goulding **Written by Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Ali Payami, & Tove Lo *'Mean Ol' Moon (Ted 2)' **'Performed by Norah Jones' **'Written by Seth MacFarlane & Walter Murphy' *See You Again (Furious 7) **Performed by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth **Written by Andrew Cedar, Justin Franks, Charlie Puth, & Wiz Khalifa *Writing's On The Wall (Spectre) **Performed by Sam Smith **Written by Sam Smith & Jimmy Napes 2016: *Another Day Of Sun (La La Land) **Performed by Various **Composed by Justin Hurwitz **Written by Benj Passek & Justin Paul *Audition (The Fools Who Dream) (La La Land) **Performed by Emma Stone **Composed by Justin Hurwitz **Written by Benj Passek & Justin Paul *City Of Stars (La La Land) **Performed by Ryan Gosling **Composed by Justin Hurwitz **Written by Benj Passek & Justin Paul *'Cold (RWBY)' **'Performed by Casey Lee Williams' **'Composed & Written by by Jeff Williams' *How Far I'll Go (Moana) **Performed by Auli'l Cravalho **Written by Lin-Manuel Miranda *Set It All Free (Sing) **Performed by Scarlett Johansson **Written by Dave Bassett, Scott Adams, & Justin Flynn 2017: *Break Free (Lead The Way) (Super Mario Odyssey) **Performed by Kate Higgins **Written by Rob Tunstall *'Evermore (Beauty & The Beast)' **'Performed by Dan Stevens' **'Written by Alan Menken & Tim Rice' *It Ain't Fair (Detroit) **Performed by The Roots & Bilal **Written by Ahmir-Khailb Thompson, Tariq Trotter, & Phonte Coleman *Jump Up! Super Star (Super Mario Odyssey) **Performed by Kate Higgins **Written by Rob Tunstall *Open Up Your Eyes (My Little Pony: The Movie) **Performed by Emily Blunt **Written by Daniel Ingram, Michael Vogel, & Meghan McCarthy *This Is Me (The Greatest Showman) **Performed by Keala Settle **Written by Benj Pasek & Justin Paul 2018: *'All The Stars, Black Panther' **'Performed by Kendrick Lamar & SZA' **'Written by Kendrick Lamar, Mark Spears, Al Shuckburgh, SZA, & Anthony Tiffith' *Ashes, Deadpool 2 **Performed by Celine Dion **Written by Petey Martin, Jordan Smith, & Tedd T *Don't Think Twice, Kingdom Hearts 3 **Performed & Written by Hikaru Utada *Lifelight, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate **Performed by Abby Trott (English) & Erina Koga (Japanese) **Composed by Hideki Sakamoto **Written by Masahiro Sakurai, Ryan Kelley, & Eric Smith *The Place Where Lost Things Go, Mary Poppins Returns **Performed by Emily Blunt **Written by Marc Shaiman & Scott Wittman *Shallow, A Star Is Born **Performed by Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper **Written by Lady Gaga, Andrew Wyatt, Anthony Rossomando, & Mark Ronson *Sunflower, Spider-Man: Into The SpiderVerse **Performed by Post Malone & Swae Lee **Written by Post Malone, Swae Lee, Carter Lang, Billy Walsh, & Louis Bell *Trip A Little Light Fantastic, Mary Poppins Returns **Performed by Emily Blunt, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Tarik Frimpong, Pixie Davies, Joel Dawson, & Nathanael Saleh **Written by Marc Shaiman & Scott Wittman 2019: *Beautiful Ghosts, Cats (2019) **Performed by Francesca Hayward **Written by Taylor Swift & Andrew Lloyd Webber *Daily Battles, Motherless Brooklyn **Performed by Thom Yorke **Written by Thom Yorke & Flea *Haunted Heart, The Addams Family (2019) **Performed by Christina Aguilera **Written by Antonina Armato, Christina Aguilera, & Tim James *I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away, Toy Story 4 **Performed & Written by Randy Newman *(I'm Gonna) Love Me Again, Rocketman **Performed by Elton John & Taron Egerton **Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin *Into The Unknown, Frozen 2 **Performed by Idina Menzel **Written by Kristen-Anderson & Robert Lopez *Speechless, Aladdin (2019) **Performed by Naomi Scott **Composed by Alan Menken **Written by Benj Pasek & Justin Paul *'True Kinda Love, Steven Universe: The Movie' **'Performed by Estelle & Zach Callison' **'Composed by George Zeppa' **'Written by George Zeppa, Rebecca Sugar, & Chance The Rapper'